


we sing happy birthday (and blow out the candles together)

by anniebrackett



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, congratulations claire you finally get to top, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebrackett/pseuds/anniebrackett
Summary: Claire wakes up on her 30th birthday to Zara humming an off-key rendition of “happy birthday”, kissing her way up Claire’s spine
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Zara Young
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	we sing happy birthday (and blow out the candles together)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a “kill your darlings” scene from my other story - the first five years - that I recently rediscovered. It didn’t make it into the final version, but that doesn’t mean it can’t stand alone. There’s no need to read first five years to read this, but feel free to check it out :)
> 
> Oh, and one last thing: this is based on the necklace Claire wears throughout JW1.

Claire wakes up on her 30th birthday to Zara humming an off-key rendition of “happy birthday”, kissing her way up Claire’s spine.

“Good morning,” Claire grumbles into her pillowcase, her tone raspy as she rolls over to face Zara.

“Hi, birthday girl,” Zara greets her with a smile. Her hand comes up to brush Claire’s messy hair out of her face before resting on her cheek.

“Don’t remind me,” Claire groans. She shuts her eyes again, but not before moving ever-so-slightly to press a kiss to the wrist resting near the corner of her mouth. “Zara, I’m old.”

“First, thirty is not _old_ ,” Zara says with an eye-roll. She shifts to slip her leg between Claire’s thighs, the edge of her mouth curving into a smirk. “And second, maybe I like older women.”

“Zara!” Claire aims for admonishing, but it comes out too breathless to hit the mark. She finds she can't be bothered to care.

At that, Zara pulls herself away from Claire, dodging insistent hands as she crawls over to the bedside table, digging through the drawer for something.

Claire lays back on the heap of pillows, watching the way the early morning light makes Zara’s exposed skin glow.

(And, sure, the way she looks in lace doesn’t hurt the view, either)

When she turns back around, settling down to face Claire, her knees pressing into Claire’s side, she fiddles with the slim, black box in her hand, uncharacteristically nervous. She taps the top of it quickly, gathering up courage from somewhere, before handing it over.

Despite the name of the island’s only jewellery store staring up at her, Claire frowns, “What’s this?”

“Your present. Open it.”

In another life, Claire would think she's about to be proposed to. But considering someone else’s ring is already taking up that real estate on Zara’s left hand, she's left with nothing but questions. She slides the top off the box to get some answers.

Inside, resting on satin lining, is a simple chain with a small gold bar. Claire lightly runs a finger across it, feeling a slight edge. Lifting it closer, she sees that the bar is engraved with a very tiny “Z”, only visible to somebody standing incredibly close to her.

(They don’t say it out loud, but they both know Zara is the only person getting close enough to her to see it)

" _Zara_ ," Claires gasps, pressing her index finger to the gold bar over and over.

“I know it’s a bit much, but I just – I saw it and thought of you.”

“And the engraving?” Claire raises an eyebrow. Zara blushes.

“That part’s for me,” Zara looks away from Claire, tracing the edge of the duvet with her nail as she answers. “We obviously can’t tell anybody about this, but I want to be able to look at you and know there’s some small thing telling the world, even if the world doesn’t realize it.”

“I love it,” Claire says, reaching out to grab a hold of Zara’s hand. “It’s beautiful.”

When Zara looks up at her, Claire smiles, her eyes softer than Zara’s ever seen them. She can’t help but smile back. “Yeah?”

Claire nods, tugging Zara down towards her, kissing her soundly again and again.

It’s only when she goes to tangle her hands in Zara’s hair that she realizes the necklace is lodged between them, still in its box.

“Not that I don’t want to see where this is going, but can you put this on me first?”

Zara blinks, struggling to keep up with the constant shifts in where the morning is headed, before signaling for Claire to turn around.

Cold metal touches her throat at the same time as soft lips. When the clasp closes, Zara rests her chin on Claire’s shoulder, her hands finding the hem of her sleep shirt, knuckles grazing the tops of her thighs as she does so. “Now can I take this off of you?”

Claire hums in response, waiting until the tank top has cleared her shoulders before she twists around, pushing Zara flat onto her back, enjoying the stunned look she gets in response. Once she’s straddling Zara, watching the way her chest is rising, feeling her hands now fully grasping Claire’s thighs, she leans down and kisses her firmly. The necklace hangs between them, acting as a subtle reminder with every shift.

It’s all Claire can do to hope Zara is able to top this birthday next year.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on twitter, I happen to be on there too: @anniebrackettt (that's an extra t!)
> 
> And, as always, tumblr: anniebrackett


End file.
